


part of your symphony

by vindice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno Shenanigans, Gen, Like Owner Like Animal Partner, Metaphors, Multi, Verde is Smitten, let him sleep, most you will find out by reading, you won’t get some of these tags unless you’ve followed the blog for awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: “Be nice to my Elements,” Tsuna tells him.Bermuda wrinkles his nose. “All of them?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ask drabbles I made for my [R27/Arcobaleno](https://incorrectr27quotes.tumblr.com) blog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna just wants to go to sleep already.

“You’ve got blood on your face.”

Tsuna groans, slumping face down on the nearest mattress.

“It’s jam,” he says as a matter of fact, even though everyone in the room knows it. Reborn just hums, ignoring him.

“You know, I think it’s a little unfair of you to come to bed coated in one of the hardest body fluids to clean, when you chide all of us on a daily basis to keep the place tidy.”

As if sensing Leon’s equal parts apologetic and amused flickering form, Tsuna gets up with a growl and makes his way into the attached bathroom, ignoring Colonnello’s half-hearted remarks and everyone else’s protests concerning his grumpiness.

“You keep making him miss his resting hours. Of course he’s gonna–” 

He slams the door shut before Verde finishes talking.

Tsuna can’t even remember the last time he closed his eyes longer than a few minutes. He just wants to sleep already.

Skull shoots him a sympathetic look, making room for him in front of the bathroom sink. He looks just as tired as Tsuna feels, standing there with his hand around his toothbrush and making slow up-and-down motions in his mouth.

There’s something to be said about their day if Skull, the one who’s Flames keep him going when he can’t on his own, is looking tired.

“Remind me to never make those two midnight snacks ever again,” Tsuna grumps, as he readies the faucet. “You and Lal are my new favorites.”

Skull just hums, smiling around his toothbrush in amusement, but doesn’t call him out on the lie. Tsuna proceeds to wash his face to fight the urge to stick out his tongue. 

Why can’t they just let him pretend for a moment he’s not unbiased, for goodness sake.

The shower is turned off and Lal’s head peeks behind the frosted doors. Skull hands her the towel she left on the rack before rinsing his mouth.

She wraps it around her body and eyes them as she dries her hair with a smaller towel a few paces away, watching Skull use his mouthwash and Tsuna rinse his face. Skull gives them a small smile before getting out, messing Tsuna’s hair as he goes. Lal has a lopsided smile as he does.

By the time she’s dressed on her top and sweatpants Tsuna is gargling mouthwash.

“How many times do you wash your face?” Lal asks curiously when her toothbrush has been coated with toothpaste.

“On a daily basis?” Tsuna pats his mouth dry, “At least twice. One first thing in the morning and one before going to sleep, no matter where we are. If we manage not to cause the apocalypse that day, I get to do it when we’re done sparring and sometimes after going out for long periods, too.”

“I see,” she says after she spits and cleans the sink. “Let’s go take a nap while they watch their movie.”

That sounds like a marvelous plan, and she exists the bathroom with Tsuna following suit.

After settling down in a comfortable position between Reborn’s legs, Lal and Fong on each side and Skull’s head resting on his hip, he  _ finally _ drifts off to sleep to the soft cheering on Viper’s phone and Verde and Colonnello’s hushed bickering over the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon blackmails Reborn.

“So it’s decided,” Reborn says solemnly, standing just outside their front gate. He’s itching to go inside and greet his little Sky, but he has to settle matters first. “It’s our little secret, alright?”

Reborn watches Leon’s expression take an unimpressed turn under his expectant look and mentally deflates.

“C’mon,” he says, pursing his lips. “You can’t tell anybody.”

Leon blinks up at him, flicking out his tongue.

“You are my partner. It’s against the rules to betray me,” Reborn pouts, watching him tilt his head. “What do you mean that doesn’t make any sense? There’s got to be a rulebook, or something.”

The chameleon peers up at him dubiously.

“Leon,” Reborn says sternly in an attempt to reign in his companion. Not that it ever works. “You can’t tell _anyone,_ let alone _Tsunayoshi,_ that I teared up looking through his baby pictures.”

Leon turns into a paper plane.

“ _Leon_ ,” Reborn hisses.

The little chameleon lets the breeze drift him away.

“Come back,” Reborn raises his voice, a tad more urgently. When it’s clear Leon won’t listen to him, he follows after at a steady pace, alarmed, “Come back right this minute or I'll—”

Tsuna chooses that moment to step out into the porch to welcome them back home.

Leon lands on his shoulder, turning back to his original form and giving him a fond lick on the side of his neck. Then he turns his head in Reborn’s direction to flick out his tongue while Tsunayoshi coos at him.

Reborn would be more annoyed if he weren’t so reluctantly amused at the chameleon’s cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verde’s favorite person; Skull’s favorite Snapchat filters.

“Verde,” Skull calls out next to him.

“Hmm?” Verde inquires, not looking away from his research.

“Verde,” he says again, a little more insistent, but there’s something light in his voice. “Look over here.”

He’s never been able to resist that tone of his; so sweet and bright. It’s only natural for him to listen.

“Yes?” He finally looks up.

Verde finds himself a little amused but not entirely surprised when a shutter goes off, and a Snapchat of him and Skull wearing the dog filter appears on the cellphone screen.

“Thanks,” Skull grins dazzlingly.

Verde sighs, a hint of amusement showing on his face. “You could have just asked.”

“I did,” Skull laughs, peering up at him through his lashes, “Didn’t I?”

He hums contentedly, leaning back on the sofa and resting his head on his hand.

“Yeah,” Verde mutters with a small tilt of his lips. “I guess you did. You wanna take another one?”

Skull beaming expression is the only answer he needs.

He moves to a better position, with his chin on Skull’s shoulder, and gives the camera a lopsided smile. His lover grins, leaning into Verde, and his eyes crinkle adorably before the shutter goes off and a Snapchat of them styled as a Polaroid picture with the phrase _Good Day_ , a small heart, and the day’s date written into it with black marker appears on the screen.

Skull gives him a shy, happy smile, and Verde can’t help but kiss him in the neck. He turns to get back to work, though not before Skull can hide the lovely blush coloring his cheeks behind his helmet.

Verde’s day significantly improves, after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Verde got his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of finding oneself and loving yourself.

Verde knew a man, once. Back when he wasn’t himself yet, when he was just a combination of unpolished potential and an eager want to learn and uncover and reinvent.

_“I am whoever you want me to be.”_

He was the smartest person Verde has ever had the pleasure to meet. He showed him how to do things he thought he’d never get around to learn until he got out of the system. He taught him how to do college-level equations when his foster parents didn’t want him going to their children’s elementary school, taught him of economy and chemistry and gave him the means to protect himself with just his mind.

He only knew him for a very short while, but it was a time Verde still carries within, when he made him believe in himself and drilled in his head to always trust his instincts, his heart.

_“Any self-respecting scientist will never doubt their ideals, even when the world around them does. Everything evolves, and so do our beliefs. There is always something new to learn, to rediscover, to invent… such is the mind of a living being, but where would we be, were we to doubt that which makes up the very essence of ourselves?”_

He never told anyone about him. He knew what it would look like; a child spending time with a stranger his foster parents’ age, in a neighborhood where everyone knew just about anyone else? It spelled _TROUBLE_ in big bold letters, no matter how you looked at it. His adoptive family would lose their collective mind if they ever found out about it.

Verde knew the potential risks of no one ever knowing about what he did on his free time or when he sneaked out of his room in the middle of the night just to meet up with this, admittedly, stranger. But there was something about him that called to Verde, something familiar in his knowing green eyes, the amused quirk of his smile.

_“Huh. You look like a Verde to me.”_

Something that felt as though he had found a part of himself, one he hadn’t noticed he was missing until he came. He made Verde _warm_ inside whenever they were together in his hideout, talking for hours or just reading in companionable silence. He fed his hunger for knowledge and ignited that little spark that made him want to strive higher and further and faster. Made him believe he could do just about anything he put his mind into.

“ _You’re gonna go far, kid.”_

He hadn’t been target of his foster father’s rare bouts of anger yet, and he didn’t want to find out any time soon. Or maybe Verde was just a little selfish, maybe he just wanted to keep something to himself for just this once, and so he kept a secret the man with the green hair and the overcoat.

_“I’ve got to go.”_

_“Are you going home?”_

_“...Yeah, I’m going home.”_

(A very short secret, but one he kept close to his heart even long after he was gone.)

* * *

_Verde smiled shyly. “Will I ever meet them?”_

_The man sighed, but he was also smiling. It almost felt like closure, to something he wasn’t quite sure of._

_“Yes,” he said, kneeling in front of him. “Listen, kid… Life’s going to be hard, before you get to them. It’s going to be scary, sometimes. But, you’ll get through it. You’ll always get through it.”_

_“Is it worth it?” Verde asked, even though he had the feeling he already knew the answer._

_The man touched Verde’s face and his eyes softened, something fond and gentle in them._

_“It’s gonna be worth it.” The man whispered, and Verde believed him. “So, so worth it. So hang in there, kid.”_

_Verde gave him the biggest smile he had ever smiled, before urging him towards the seemingly innocent door in the middle of the woods._

_“Don’t make them wait.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll add tags as I go!


End file.
